Conectados pelo sangue
by Isy123
Summary: Como você sentiria ao perceber que a única forma de permanecer viva é fazendo uma parceria com o homem que quer te matar desde que você tinha um ano? Essa é a situação depois do quarto ano a única coisa que ela queria era relaxar com a sua família,antes de cair na real do perigo que assombra no mundo bruxo Agora ela descobre que a vida dela está ligada a ele,e que a dele à dela.
1. Chapter 1

**Alguns avisos antes da historia,os Dursleys não serão abusivos,Dumbledore,Molly e Ron contusão,estou fazendo um arquivo para mostrar como cada personagem se aparece,ainda não tá pronto,quanto tiver eu aviso vocês e colocarei o link no meu alguns momentos da história irá conter espancamento de menor,mas não vai ser o foco principal e eu irei avisar no capitulo quando ão desejo a todo uma boa leitura**

P.V.A Kira

Em uma rua onde tudo era incrivelmente igual e nada mudava morava uma garota,que era o oposto de tudo que aquela maçante rua representava,seu nome era Kira Marie Potter mais conhecida como A Garota que sobreviveu,um titulo que ela odiava ter.  
Kira não era igual aos outros moradores do lugar,ela era uma bruxa ou para os seus tios apenas sua sobrinha e para os vizinhos uma delinquente,mas ela não se importava para Kira eles eram insignificante e inferiores a ela em um certo modo,mas lógico que ela guardava esse tipo de informação para si.  
A pequena sabia que se vazasse essa informação sobre ela mancharia a sua reputação,e acabaria com a sua mascara de garota inocente,cega do mundo bruxo e seguidora fiel de Alvo Dumbledore.  
Era mais fácil pra ela seguir o estereotipo que o mundo bruxo criou em cima realmente não odiava os trouxa ela simplesmente não via nada de importante sobre eles e era um pensamento que era muito aceito por uma amiga intima dela,logico as escondidas,Ginny duas viraram amigas no verão antes do terceiro anos,quando Kira mandou uma carta perguntado como a mais nova estava e a partir daí as duas eram confidentes foi Ginny que contou a Kira sobre os acordos secretos que Dumbledore tinha com sua mãe e Rony,um idiota que Kira só permite estar perto por conta das aparências,pois nada melhor para A garota que sobreviveu ser a amiga intima de um integrante de um clã que era cachorrinho de colo de Dumbledore e uma nascida Trouxa que acredita que o velho e qualquer figura de autoridade eram Deuses,opps fugi um pouco do contexto,quando as duas se aproximaram mais,uma começou a contar segredos para outra,e foi quando Kira confessou a Ginny seus pensamentos sobre os trouxas,tirando os seus parentes,A ruiva surpreendeu mais uma vez Kira quando contou que não suportava os trouxas e três membros da sua família:seus pais e vários motivos,mas essa historia é para outro capitulo.  
Nesse momento Kira esta sentada no seu quarto,ela gostava dele mas tinha saudades do seu armário,quando criança ela tinha se encantado com ideia de morar em uma caverna e coisas assim,foi logo depois que o relacionamento com seus parentes melhorou,e então quando ela contou que queria começar a dormir no armário foi um choque para seus tios,mas depois de um tempo eles permitiram,lógico depois de uma reforma para ficar mais confortá aos onze seus tios decidiram colocá-la de volta no seu antigo comodo ,fizeram o armário uma sala de estudos para Kira,colocando tudo que era do mundo bruxo lá,para assim impedir que outras pessoas pudessem ver o material de Kira.  
O quarto era simples,não via o motivo de enfeitá-lo sendo que mal ficava nele,o que ele tinha era uma cama de casal encostada perto da janela,Kira gostava de olhar as estrelas e lua,uma penteadeira no lado e uma mesa de chá,onde ela e sua tia sentavam para conversar.  
Estava tão distraída que levou um susto ao ouvir um barulho,o mesmo que ouvia quando Dobby aparecia, para sua surpresa não era Dobby e sim Winky,que era a elfa da Ginny em segredo.  
—Ola Winky.-falou depois de se recuperar do susto.  
—Olá Sra Potter,mestra Ginny pediu para que eu entregasse para a senhora essa carta.  
—Oh obrigada,Winky querida,a e eu falei que você pode me chamar de Kira .-falou pegando a carta e dando um leve beijo na cabeça da elfa,fazendo com que a pequena corasse.  
—De nada Sra... quer dizer Kira-falou um pouco nervosa.  
—Tudo bem Winky,se não sente confortável em me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome pode me chamar da forma que você preferir.  
—A senhora é muito gentil,Winky queria poder ficar mais,mas a sua senhora está chamando.  
—Claro Winky pode ir,e mande um beijo para Ginny por mim,qualquer coisa eu te chamo quando eu escrever a minha resposta.  
Depois disso a elfa estalou os dedos e sumiu do quarto,deixando a bruxa com a carta a mesma abriu e começou a ler.  
"Cara maçã verde,sim esse é o seu novo apelido combina com você,por conta dos seus olhos e por causa do seu temperamento,  
Você deve esta se perguntando porque mandei essa carta através da Winky,e não com uma coruja não é?  
O motivo é simples Dumbledore proibiu,ele falou aquelas merdas de sempre que isso é o melhor pra você e que você queria estar sozinha por conta de tudo que você passou e viu blá bla blá como disse um morte de merda que ele com certeza falou chapado.  
Continuando e como sempre todos acreditaram e seguiram a ordem dele que nem cachorro sem dono,tirando os gêmeos e o Sirius que até tentaram te enviar uma carta,mas Dumbledore e Molly pegaram as cartas antes que pudessem te enviar e então simplesmente trancaram todas as corujas da casa.  
Então nem te contei estamos na casa da família do Sirius,o que eu posso falar dela que não seja que a casa é incrivelmente foda,é um tipo meio gótico a decoração vem até com uma gárgula,brincadeira é o elfo domestico daqui chamado Monstro,não sei como sobreviveu depois de tanto tempo tendo somente a companhia do quadro da mãe de Sirius,até que ela é legal,sim ela gosta de mim depois que me pegou lendo os livros da biblioteca dela e me ver xingando o Velho caduca,ai ela começou a ser mais simpática comigo,até falei umas coisas sobre você não tudo pois falei que era melhor conhecer você pessoalmente.  
Tudo bem chega de falar as coisas boas e vamos para as más noticias pois é com desgraça que o mundo gira  
O idiota do Fudge não acredita que o cruzamento de humano com cobra voltou e está tentando desacreditar você e o velho obrigando o profeta a fazer noticias difamando vocês  
o outro é mãe surtou e acha que a casa do Sirius é dela e tá obrigando todo mundo a limpar a casa e jogando coisas fora também,logico que eu sou um gênio,e falei para o monstro guardar tudo que ela tava jogando fora.  
Também o velho babaca colocou pessoas da ordem para vigiar a sua casa,e se não me engano o Ministro mandou um repórter,você sabe a megera loira,pelo que parece não aprendeu a lição que a Granger deu a ela.  
e a ultima noticia eu vi ontem o Dumbledore entregar uma bolça com dinheiro para minha mãe,,tipo até ai nada de mais,Porém quando ele ouviu alguém se aproximando ele escondeu a bolça e entregou também um conjunto de porções acredito que esse dinheiro vem da sua conta Mi,pois ele não queria que ninguém soubesse principalmente Sirius.  
Segue o meu conselho vá até Gringotes e aproveita e pergunta porque a sua família não recebeu pensão,porque isso também é suspeito.  
Não vejo a hora de te ver  
beijo da ruiva mais linda que você conhece."  
Ao terminar de ler Kira tava tendo uma mistura de sensações,felicidade pela carta,raiva pelo fato de Dumbledore proibir que as pessoas lhe enviassem carta mandasse que pessoas a espionasse,suspeita pelo fato que talvez Dumbledore esteja a roubando.  
Sempre achou estranho nunca receber uma carta do era comum no mundo trouxa os bancos enviarem cartas e tentar se comunicar com seus clientes,mas nunca recebeu nada do banco bruxo,o que era incomum,sendo que pelo o que Ginny explicou a Sua família,era a mais poderosa e a mais rica.E isso a uma cliente desse naipe seria comum se o representante da sua conta enviasse um monte de cartas,falando sobre os negócios e tudo.  
Com o termino desse pensamento Kira pegou um pergaminho e a sua pena e começou a escrever a carta.  
"Caro gerente da conta Potter,  
Escrevo essa carta pedindo se o Senhor poderia marcar uma reunião para nos reunirmos e discutirmos sobre a economia da casa Potter.  
Infelizmente veio a minha pessoa,informações de que alguém,abusando do seu poder,está roubando da minha conta e impedindo que os meus parentes recebem a pensão que por lei é obrigado a receber.  
Espero que possamos nos encontrar e tratar dessas situações e aproveitar e ler o testamento dos meus pais.  
Até em breve  
Kira Marie Potter"  
Depois de reler algumas vezes,Kira ficou satisfeita com a carta então enrolou e colocou uma fita e andou até sua coruja,Edwiges,era uma coruja com penugem branca,parecida com neve.  
—Oi garota,poderia entregar essa carta para mim?-perguntou enquanto fazia carinho na coruja  
A ave soltou piu como se tivesse ofendida e mordeu de leve a mão de sua dona,fazendo com a jovem risse da ação.  
—Oh eu sei que você consegue entregar essa carta,só achei mais simpático perguntar antes,por favor Edwiges mande essa carta para o banco Gringotes.  
Depois de prender a carta a coruja voou para entregar a correspondência.  
"bem o primeiro passo foi dado só falta convencer minha tia e meu tio a me deixarem ir"  
Kira deixou o quarto e andou até cozinha,a casa onde morava era simples por assim dizer,era a única casa que seus tios conseguiriam comprar com o salario do seu tio e cuidando de duas crianças,a casa tinha quatro quartos,o dela,o de Duda,dos seus tios e de tia Marge quando vinha visitar.  
Chegando na cozinha viu sua tia preparando o chá delas,era sempre esse horário desde que podia se lembrar.  
—Tia,precisa de ajuda?  
Petunia,virou para olhar Kira e nas mão dela tinha uma bandeja que continha um bule de chá,duas xícaras,biscoitos e bolinhos.  
—Oh querida,não precisa se preocupar já está tudo pronto porque não vamos ao seu quarto?  
— Estava pensando em hoje ser aqui na cozinha,estou precisando falar com você e o Tio Vernon  
Senhora Petunia,olhou a sua sobrinha um pouco preocupada,era raro quando Kira pedia para tomarem chá na cozinha,era um código que ela fez para dizer quando o assunto era sério ou que algo a incomodava.  
—O que esta te incomodando,Mia piccola?-falou enquanto sentava na cadeira a frente de Kira.  
—Queria poder falar que nada,mas seria uma grande mentira.-falou com uma voz triste  
—Oh querida,queria tanto poder tirar todos os seus problemas.  
—Eu não iria querer que você levasse esse fardo.  
—Eu sei,você as vezes pensa tanto nos outros que se esquece de você  
—Talvez esse seja o meu problema.  
—Kira,todos nós temos falhas e algo que nos envergonhe.-Petunia falou dando um sorriso reconfortante para sua sobrinha,mas tinha uma certa tristeza em seus olhos,Kira sabia que sua tia nunca se perdoou por deixar seu ciúme destruir a relação com sua irmã e de nunca ter a chace de poder ve-la novamente e se arrepende de como tratava antes Kira.  
—Eu sei tia,Tio Vernon vai demorar para chegar?  
—Não Kira,ele já deve está chegando,enquanto isso porque não tomamos o chá.  
Kira estava tão ocupada focando na conversa com sua tia que nem percebeu a xicara quente que segurava nas mãos,ela levou a xícara até a altura dos lábios e assoprou por alguns segundos e depois levou em direção a sua boca tomando um gole do liquido quente.  
—Deuses como eu senti falta disso.  
Sim,Kira tinha mania de falar Deuses no lugar de Merlin,o motivo ela era completamente fã de uma serie de livros chamada Percy Jackson,tanto que sempre levava os livros da saga para Hogwarts e levou Ginny para esse mundo e então as duas eram fissuradas por esses livros,principalmente pelo Nico (KIra) e pelo Octavian (Ginny).  
—Não tem chá na sua escola?  
—Tem,mas não tem a conversa com a minha querida tia.  
Com essa as duas sorriram uma para outra,era momentos assim que Kira levava como motivos de não desistir,era o tempo que ela podia ter com seus tios.  
—O querida,você é filha que qualquer mãe pediu para ter,tenho certeza que Lily está muito orgulhosa de ti.  
—Tia,quando o Duda vai voltar?  
Duda,primo de Kira estava sete anos fora de casa numa escola especializada em prodígios,tando na área da musica,do esporte e da ciências,Duda era fera na parte de esportes.  
—Seu tio,vai pega-lo hoje no aeroporto.  
—Nossa eu tava com tanta coisa na cabeça que nem lembrei que era hoje que ele chega.  
—Tudo bem querida,eu to com tanta saudades do meu Dudinha.  
Ao som do apelido Kira deu uma risadinha.  
Foi até que Kira ouviu o barulho do carro do seu tio estacionando,pela forma que sua tia estava calma sabia que só ela tinha percebido a chegada dos dois isso era uma das consequência que ela tem depois de tantas vezes que correu risco de vida.  
Poucos minutos depois ouviu o som da porta da sala abrindo,e pelo fato que sua tia quase derrubou a sua xícara percebeu que ela também escutou.  
—zia calma è solo Dudley e lo zio-sussurrou e viu o sua tia relaxar um pouco,sempre foi um calmante para tia quando Kira falava em italiano.  
Ouviu os passos vindo até a cozinha,e sentiu o aperto que sua tia deu em suas mãos.  
—Amor,olha quem chegou.-falou Senhor Dursley ao encontrar sua esposa e sobrinha.  
andou para o lado permitindo que as duas mulheres vissem o outro homem que estava na casa.  
—Dudinha-falou Petunia com a voz embaçada pela emoção,a mesma saiu da cadeira quase aos tropeços para finalmente poder abraçar o seu filho depois de sete anos longe.  
—Mãe que saudade,falou Duda enquanto abraçava mãe e tentava faze-la parar de chorar..  
Kira olhava tudo em silencio e meio atordoada,não acreditava que o belo homem a sua frente era o seu primo não era nada parecido com o garoto gordinho que vivia implicando com ela,sabia que as pessoas mudavam,mas Duda mudou da água para o vinho,no lugar do garoto que se lembrava,estava um cara alto,mais alto que ela o inferno parece que todo munto é mais alto que ela pensou indignada,loiro e com os olhos azuis.  
—Duda?-falou quando finalmente encontrou a voz.  
Duda se afastou um pouco da mãe ao ouvir que alguém chamou por ele.O garoto nunca ficou mais surpreso ao perceber que quem o chamará era uma garota,uma linda garota,ela era pequena,cabelos escuros que batiam um pouco abaixo dos seios dela em pequenas ondas,o que deixava os seios dela em contraste,que não eram pequenos diga-se de passagem,lutando para desviar a tenção do seio da moça,ele olhou para o rosto dela e viu que o que era mais marcante nele era os olhos da cor de verde intenso,que pelo que se lembrava só sua prima tinha um olho dessa cor das pessoas que conhecia.  
—Mãe,quem ela?  
Se espantou ao ouvir a menina e seus pais derem uma breve risada por conta da sua pergunta.  
—É a sua prima,querido-falou rindo  
O que?a garota que ele estava quase secando,era Kira,o que como era possível?sabia que pelas suas conta a sua prima deveria estar com 14 para os 15 anos,era quase impossível imaginar que a mulher a sua frente era a sua prima.  
—Uou,Kira?-falou ao cair a ficha.  
Kira estava achando muito engraçado a reação do seu primo ao ve-la dois nunca tinham sido próximo então essa situação era meio confusa Duda olhava para ela ansioso e meio nervoso e coçava o cabelo,um gesto que ela aprendeu que ele fazia quando estava nervoso na época de criança,Duda deve achar que ela ainda o odiava por conta de como ele a tratava quando criança,Antes de conhecer Draco Malfoy e sua gangue quem a infernizava era seu primo e seus amigos,principalmente Piers Polkiss melhor amigo de Dudley,Kira deu graças a Deus quando ele foi para o internato junto com Duda  
—Hey Duda-cumprimentou também não sabendo como reagir,mas para acabar com esse momento chato ela tomou a inciativa.-Então cade meu abraço?-perguntou sorrindo e abrindo os braços  
A reação por conta da fala de Kira foi rápida,Duda se afastou de sua mãe e sorriu para Kira enquanto andava em sua direção e a abraçou tirando-a do chão.  
—Deus,senti sua falta Kira  
—Também Dudão.  
Os dois saíram do abraço e sorriram um para outro,depois de uns minutos em silencio sua Tia falou novamente.  
—Vernon temos que comemorar a volta do nosso filho,que tal deixarmos o Duda descansar um pouco e enquanto isso fazemos a reserva no restaurante para jantarmos.  
—Na verdade mã pais do Piers vão fazer uma festa mais tarde para comemorar a nossa volta e convidaram todos vocês.  
—Oh muito bem então vamos na festa deles,mas você gostaria de descansar um pouco querido?  
Só depois de sua mãe tocar no assunto foi que Duda percebeu o quão cansado estava.  
—Sim mãe,eu realmente estou cansado to indo deitar.  
O rapaz saiu da sala deixando seus pais e sua prima na cozinha.  
—O que houve?-perguntou Valter ao perceber a cara de sua amada esposa e de sua sobrinha  
—Tio,eu preciso falar com vocês.  
Os três sentaram nas cadeiras,Sr e Sra Dusley olharam para sua sobrinha esperando que ela começasse a falar.  
—Vocês percebem que com a volta de Duda vamos ter que contar para ele tudo sobre o meu mundo?  
—Sim querida nós sabemos,iremos contar em breve para ele sobre o seu mundo.  
—Obrigada por me esclarecer não foi por isso que eu pedi para falar com vocês,como vocês sabem o bruxo que matou os meus pais está de volta e agora todos que estão a minha volta correm perigo.  
—Kira,você já falou para nós sobre que está voltando a esse assunto?  
—Estou voltando a esse assunto tio,porque com a volta do Duda muda a situação faz com que mais uma pessoa fique em perigo minha causa e eu não posso permitir ão eu estou querendo dizer que quando a situação piorar e for obrigada a lutar quero que vocês peguem suas coisas e vão para longe.-terminou Kira com lágrimas nos olhos.  
O silencio se fez no lugar Sr e Sra Dursley digeriam o que sua sobrinha pedira.  
—Querida,você está nos pedindo para te abandonar?  
—Não estou pedindo para vocês colocarem Duda e a sua própria segurança em cima de mim.  
—Eu me recuso,eu me recuso a deixar para trás uma filha,porque querendo o mundo bruxo ou não apartir do momento que te deixaram ao nosso cuidado você virou a nossa filha.-falou Valter  
Depois da fala do seu tio,Kira deixou as suas lágrimas por tanto tempo reprimidas sairem.  
—Eu só não quero que vocês se machuquem por minha causa.  
—Querida,nós sabíamos do risco assim que encontramos você na nossa porta a tantos anos atras.E eu me recuso a permitir que aquelas pessoas tirem você de mim.  
—Tia,eu queria poder dizer que você só teriam que se preocupar com as pessoas a favor de Voldemort,mas nesse momento os meus inimigos são o ministério,o lado da trevas e o lado da luz.  
—Como assim,o ministério e o lado da luz?  
—Bem isso é a outra parte do que eu queria falar com vocês.O Ministro da Magia não acredita que Voldemort tenha voltado e está mandando um jornal famoso no mundo a fazer noticias difamando a minha imagem e a de Dumbledore.  
—Como?Ele pode fazer isso?  
Com a pergunta do seu tio Kira deixou escapar uma risada irônica.  
—Tio,o mundo bruxo ou Fudge gira em torno de quem tem mais dinheiro para encher os bolsos ou a bunda preguiçosa dele.Não duvido que o papel higiênico dele seja pago por dinheiro de suborno.  
—E ninguém faz nada?  
—Tia,o mundo bruxo adora se iludir,mas um coisa é verdade quem tem realmente o poder no mundo bruxo são os comensais da morte,aqueles que usaram o dinheiro que tinham para limpar a própria pele.  
—Deus e o povo permite isso?  
—Tio o povo está acreditando em toda merda que o tal jornal está conhecendo o Dumbledore,eles são desse jeito me amam em um minuto e no outro querem a minha cabeç isso não que eu queria falar a nossa casa está sendo vigiada.  
—O QUE?-berrou Vernon levantando da cadeira.  
—Vernon acalme-se,você vai acordar Duda.  
Com fala de sua esposa Vernon se acalmou um pouco,mas ainda estava um pouco vermelho.  
—Kira me explica essa historia da nossa casa está sendo vigiada.  
—Hoje eu recebi uma carta de uma amiga e ela me contou umas coisas como o fato de Dumbledore estar impedindo que eu receba as minhas cartas e mandou que pessoas vigiassem a nossa casa para saber se eu continuo aqui.  
—Como ele pode fazer isso  
—Bem pelo que parece ele pode pois infelizmente ele é o Alvo foda Dumbledore a palavra dele é a dos Deuses e ai de quem não segui-la-terminou Kira irritada.  
—Entendi querida,resumindo o que você falou esse cara é um pé no saco.  
—Vernon,como você quer que Kira pare de falar palavrões se você fala esse tipo de linguajar na frente dela.  
—Desculpe querida.  
—Tanto quanto eu adoro ver você colocando tio no seu lugar ainda tenho coisas a não é apenas Dumbledore que colocou pessoas para vigiar a nossa casa,o Ministro mandou uma pessoa também,uma repórter.  
—O que esse homem mandou uma repórter para bisbilhiotar a nossa vida para publicar matérias sobre você?  
—Sim,se fosse uma jornalista honesta seria um dos meus menores problemas,mas essa mulher tem a mania de distorcer a realidade para ficar mais interessante,no ponto de vista dela,para o publico e para piorar situação ela tem a capacidade de se transformar em um besouro,o que a ajuda a ter as suas reportagens.  
—Como?espera você quer dizer que eu vou ter que me preocupar com cada besouro que aparece aqui em casa,pois um deles pode ser uma reporter.  
—Hmmm já que você falou acho que agora o ultimo tópico da nossa agradável me contou algo que a deixou com uma pulga atras da orelha,ela viu Dumbledore dar duas bolças para a mãe dela uma contendo dinheiro e a outra contendo porções.E Ginny está suspeitando que o dinheiro que Dumbledore deu a Molly seja do meu cofre no banco.  
—Você está me dizendo que esse velho além de se intrometer na sua vida,colocar pessoas para te vigiar ainda tem a audácia de te roubar.  
—Sim tio,e tem outra coisa,para piorar ele fez outra coisa considerado ilegal,ele de uma forma que não sei como conseguiu impedir que vocês recebessem uma pensão que pela lei tanto do banco quanto do Ministério da Magia vocês eram obrigados a receber.  
—Deus eu preciso de algo mais forte do que chá.-falou se levantando da mesa e indo até a sala para pegar uma garrafa de whisky e depois voltou para cozinha colocando um pouco do liquido em um copo e em seguida bebe-lo. precisava disso.  
—Então continuando eu preciso da autorização de você enviei uma carta para o representante da minha conta pedindo uma reunião,para discutirmos sobre as minhas contas e ver se Dumbledore está realmente me roubando.  
—Ou pior te drogando,querida  
—Eita tia onde você tirou essa ideia?  
—Querida,mesmo meio afastada da sua mãe ela me falava sobre o que determinadas porções pode fazer com uma pessoa. E realmente esse Dmbledore quer que você dance conforme a musica que ele toca.Não ficaria surpresa se ele desse porções a você,para te ter sempre obediente e leal a ele.  
Com a fala da sua tia,Kira começou a se perguntar se DUmbledore realmente iria tão longe só para te-la em seu controle e ficou mais surpresa ao perceber que não se surpreenderia se ele realmente fizesse isso aos poucos a surpresa foi tomada por outro sentimento a raiva,uma coisa era rouba-la a outra era droga-la pensava Kira irritada.  
—Se ele realmente fez isso tia,eu juro aqui e agora que irei mandar uma carta a Voldemort dizendo que eu estou fora dessa guerra.E eu irei mandar Dumbledore se fuder.  
—Querida,você faz o que quiser sobre o assunto da guerra,não vamos te obrigar a nada.  
—Você não é obrigada a lutar por um mundo que não fez nada por você.  
Kira se sentiu mais leve com a conversa com seus tios,era bom saber que pelo menos tinha alguém que estava ao seu lado e a colocava como prioridade.  
—Eu amo vocês.-Kira nunca falava essas três palavras,ela tinha uma filosofia de que há outra forma de mostrar que realmente ama algué precisar falar essa frase,mas nesse momento ela sentiu que era certo falar os seus tios.  
—Nós também amamos você.  
Continua...


	2. Dollhouse

**Oi gente,desculpe a demora eu estava sem computador e quando consegui de volta,ele tinha quebrado,olha a minha sorte ao ver que o arquivo do capitulo dois não estava mostrando o texto,estava simplesmente em branco falava quantas palavras tinha no arquivo mas simplesmente não mostrava,ou seja perdi um capitulo de mais de onze mil palavras,mas eu não sabia quando minha mãe poderia levar o computador para o concerto e através do celular eu comecei a escrever um outro segundo capitulo e quem escreve com certeza sabe o quão irritante é isso pois mesmo sabendo que é impossível a gente lembrar todos os detalhes que escrevemos anteriormente ainda tentamos colocar as mesmas ão esse é o capitulo dois está mais curto que o anterior,antes de ir queria agradecer ao perfil Leticia Mckinnion por ser a primeira pessoa a favoritar a história e por ultimo e menos eu falei no capitulo anterior que eu iria fazer paginas no google drive pra mostrar como cada personagem se aparece e outras duas sobre as roupas e os lugares no decorrer da historia?bem duas paginas já estão prontas e eu coloquei o link dessas páginas no meu ão sem mais de longas o vai ter um momento em que Kira vai cantar quem quer colocar a musica para escutar como é o ritmo,a musica se chama pra você guardei o amor-Nando musica é muito amorzinho.  
**

 **"Mom, please, wake up**  
 **Dad's with a slut**  
 **And your son is smoking cannabis"**

P.v.a Kira

Depois do momento com seus tios,Kira foi fazer suas coisas,a festa seria daqui cinco horas,porém ela gostava de fazer a sua rotina de se arrumar,e não ajudava muito que o seu cabelo só ficava aceitável depois de muita tentativa.

" _É momentos como esse que eu preferia que o meu cabelo fosse quem disse que Dona Petunia Dursley deixaria."_

A pequena bruxa tinha a mania de deixar tudo pronto para só depois começar a se arrumar,com o seu corpo envolvido no seu roupão preferido e seu cabelo em um coque alto,Kira começou a se ajeitar.

A primeira coisa que começou escolher foi a maquiagem.

Em questão de maquiagem tinha duas coisas que Kira não deixava fora que eram destacar os seus olhos e um batom de cor escura nos lábios,ela odiava cor nude nela achava que a deixava com cara de doente.

Com isso em mente ela já tinha escolhido a maquiagem,separou:um delineador preto, uma sombra iluminadora,base,blush da cor pêssego e um batom vermelho mate.

Com a maquiagem já decidida Kira começou a escolher a roupa que regra que todos conheciam sobre ter uma noite tranquila em uma confraternização na rua dos Alfeneiros era que as mulheres,em geral,nunca poderiam usar calças,só vestidos e saias,mas até saias eram vistas um pouco com maus olhos.

Kira ignorou a parte de calças e saias e focalizou na parte de vários modelos que poderia usar,mas no quesito de se arrumar sempre pensava na frase menos é fim o que chamou a atenção era um vestido da cor vinho com comprimento uns três dedos acima do joelho,um pouco justo,com mangas compridas que terminavam nos cotovelos,o decote não era nada muito ousado era em forma de V,mas a graça do vestido era uma tira vermelha que tinha no pescoço,parecendo uma choker,e que deixava a parte do decote um pouco mais evidente.

Na questão de calçado pensou no básico e

não dava para errar que era um salto alto preto.

O casaco que escolheu para por em cima do vestido foi um sobre tudo preto e para combinar pegou uma bolsa-carteira preta.

Depois do segundo passo ter terminado ela seguiu para o terceiro:a escolha do acessório.

Ela não demorou muito para escolher os acessórios que usaria para noite,separou um conjunto,que tinha ganhado do seus tios no Natal,que era composto por um par de argolas da cor prata cravejadas de diamantes e uma pulseira também prata e cravejada.

" _Tudo separado agora posso ir para o meu maravilhoso banho"_

Foi em direção ao banheiro e entrou no box e começou a se banhar lavou o seus longos fios negros com o seu shampoo sabor de vários minutos dela se mimando saiu do box se secou e colocou de volta o roupão,parou na pia e começou arrumar o cabelo,tirou os nós e começou a secá-lo fez escova e depois de desligar o secador pegou o babyliss e fez cachos nas pontas e na franja após aprovar o resultado prendeu o cabelo em um coque,era um truque que fazia para deixar o cabelo mais volumoso.

Saiu do banheiro e viu que faltava umas três horas para a festa ligou o alarme para avisá-la quando faltasse uma hora e decidiu deixar o tempo passar lendo um livro que Ginny tinha dado no Natal,que contava as histórias das famílias da comunidade bruxa.

Deitou em sua cama e abriu o livro e começou a ler

" _ **Septem Unionis**_

 _Desde o início da civilização bruxa,existia sete famílias que eram:Black,Belacqua,Snow,Malfoy,Lovegood,Pedragon e Potter._

 _Os membros dos sete eram visto como seres de grande poder tanto mágico e político e haviam teorias que eles eram descendentes diretos da magia antiga._

 _Acreditavam que cada um deles tinham herança mágica de Camelot,mas infelizmente essa teoria nunca foi comprovada._

 _Ao longo dos anos eles viviam em atritos uma família tentando superar a outra,o que causava tragédias e perdas para quem vivia na região._

 _Cansados de perder entes queridos,o povo se rebelou contra os sete e obrigaram que eles selassem um tratado de paz onde os clãs nunca mais poderiam ferir uns aos outros sem ter risco de sofrer grandes consequê momento recebeu o nome de_ _ **Septem Unionis.**_

 _Após a união as famílias começaram aos poucos ficarem mais amigáveis umas com as outras e se verem como grande aliados e por um longo tempo eram visto dessa forma,mas infelizmente,essas sete famílias, não são mais unidas. Três deixaram de existir e as outras quatro se dividiram duas para o lado da luz,Potter e Lovegood, e as outras para o das trevas,Malfoy e Black,e parece cada dia mais impossível que a_ _ **Septem Unionis**_ _volte acontecer como antes"_

Ao terminar a introdução Kira tinha várias coisas em mente,achava interessante descobrir que a sua família é tão antiga e a outra coisa que passava era se o contrato ainda estava valendo e se ela pudesse provar que a Septem Unionis ainda existia poderia ser um bom argumento para o ministério dar um julgamento para Siriús.

" _Realmente essa Septem deve ser realmente importante tem uma seção inteira do livro somente sobre ela."_

Querendo saber mais Kira voltou a ler o livro. " _ **As sete famílias**_

 _Sete famílias tinham seus segredos e os seus próprios dons,supomos alguns,mas ninguém sabe realmente a profundidade dos poderes que cada família leva._

 _Neste capítulo você caro leitor aprenderá as teorias que envolvem essas famílias e o que aconteceu com elas._

 _ **Belacqua:**_ _infelizmente essa família não existe mais ou não temos conhecimento de nenhum herdeiro,teorias afirmam que a linha Belacqua era a que descendia de Merlin,e que o descendente mais famoso dela era Salazar Slytherir, dizem que Salazar para não viver em cima do nome da família mudou o seu nome para assim conseguir poder por conta própria,infelizmente essa escolha do bruxo levou a linhagem Belacqua a decair,pois até hoje não sabemos quem são os herdeiros de Salazar,o único que tínhamos noção era os Gaunt que infelizmente também não existe mais._

 _ **Poderes da família Belacqua:**_

 _Como todos sabemos Salazar tinha o dom de falar com as cobras e todos acreditam que seus herdeiros também tem essa habilidade,mas esse dom não é o único que essa linhagem carrega.E nessa seção você irá ver alguns que acreditamos que os Belacquas carregam em sua magia._

 _ **Língua de prata:**_ _esse dom tem haver com manipulação os Belacquas tinha fama de serem bastante convincentes,dizem que eles poderiam fazer você acreditar que o céu era rosa apenas com as palavras ou convencer você a fazer algo que inicialmente não queria fazer."_

Kira foi obrigada a parar de ler quando o alarme começou a tocar,ela guardou o livro e começou a se arrumar.

" _Não acredito que tem a possibilidade de Voldemort ser descendente de Merlin se isso for realmente verdade,não me surpreendo que ele seja tão poderoso ao ponto de Dumbledore não conseguir ir de frente com ele."_

Kira pois o vestido e calçou o salto,fez como maquiagem um delineado gatinho e o batom vermelho na boca,colocou os acessórios e por fim soltou os cabelos passou os dedos entre eles,para ajeitar eles.

Se olhou no espelho e aprovou o que viu,pegou o casaco e a bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas,e viu que na sala de estar só estava Duda e seu tio.

Ao ouvir os sons do salto,de Kira,na madeira os dois se viraram em sua direção.

-Uau,você está linda.-falou Duda

-Obrigada,primo . Você também não está nada mal.

E era verdade,Duda usava uma calça skinny preta,uma camisa social azul marinho,que era um pouco justa nele e por fim uma jaqueta de couro preta.

Duda sorriu com a fala dela,mas não disse nada.

-Querida,Duda tem razão você está incrivelmente bela.

-Obrigada tio.

Os três pararam de conversar,os dois rapazes começaram a conversar e Kira ficou em silêncio,perdida em sua mente,algo que seus parentes estão bastante acostumado em ver.

" _tanta coisa pra fazer,será que Edwiges já entregou a carta,Deuses quando a minha vida ficou tão complicada."_

Saiu dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir sons de saltos olhou para a escada e viu sua tia descendo,linda como sempre,Petúnia usava um vestido preto,parava um pouco a baixo do joelho,manga comprida que parava no cotovelo e deixava a parte do colo e dos ombros de como calçado um salto bege,como acessório um brinco pequeno,um colar e a aliança de casamento,estava com os cabelos soltos e carregava na mão direita um sobre tudo bege.

Kira sempre admirou o fato de sua tia sempre aparece impecável,para qualquer situação,desde pequena se perguntava se a sua mãe era da mesma forma,ou como seria quando ela fosse se arrumar para algum evento.

As melhores lembranças;que Kira tinha com a tia,era quando a mulher se arrumava e deixava assistir sentada na cama,e deixava Kira escolher os acessórios e passar o seu perfume preferido.

-Você está linda,tia-falou sorrindo para a mulher.

-Obrigada,querida.

se aproximou de sua esposa falando:

-linda é pouco,minha esposa é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi-e depois da fala ele beijou Petunia sem importar que seu filho e sobrinha estavam presente.

E como Kira eram jovens responsáveis e maduros,não podiam deixar de falar

-É isso ai tio-Kira falou ao mesmo tempo que Duda falava um " É isso aí pai".

O beijo durou uns minutos,os dois se separaram ao ouvir a fala de seu filho

-Por favor,arranjem um quarto!

-Primo,não sugere isso,pois é bem capaz deles aceitarem.

-Com certeza eu aceitaria.-falou Vernon sorrindo enquanto tinha um braço em volta de sua esposa,que estava corada.

-Vernon,isso não é algo que se diga na frente das crianças.-falou corada,era algo que a família e os amigos do casal achavam graça,o fato de Petúnia ainda corar por conta de algo que Vernon fazia ou falava como uma adolescente.

-Desculpa,meu você é muito fácil de envergonhar.-falou sorrindo

-Se você continuar assim,irá dormir no sofá-falou Petúnia com cara séria,mas com os olhos cheio de diversão.

-Tudo bem,parei-falou sorrindo e levantando os braços como-se se rendesse-Vamos indo antes que cheguemos quando a festa terminar.

Com a fala dele,os cinco saíram da casa.

Kira ao chegar na rua olhou,instantaneamente,para os lados tentando imaginar aonde os espiões estariam.

" _A vida deles com toda certeza não é nada interessante,para eles preferirem numa sexta a noite ficar me vigiando."_

Ela entrou no carro com seus parentes e ficou olhando para janela,sem perceber um besouro voando atrás do carro.

Uma observação sobre o bairro Little Whinging a maioria cresceu juntos,e formaram um típico grupo de elite,atrás da fachada de família perfeita,cada integrante tinham segredos obscuros que degradava a imagem deles,e os segredos eram diversos: maridos infiéis,mulheres bêbadas e o pior filhas que tinham casos com professores ou padrastos.E grande parte das mulheres tentavam prejudicar umas às outras.

Não demorou muito para chegarem na casa dos íram do carro e foram em direção à porta,bateram e após uns minutos ela se abriu revelando um belo garoto,tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos bastante azuis.O garoto olhou em direção a Kira,mas logo desviou olhando para Duda.

-Oi,mano-falou o garoto para Duda.

-Oi Piers,como está a festa?

" _Tá brincando que esse cara lindo é o Piers,o que há nesse internato?que faz com que todos os alunos se transformam em super-modelos,tem como eu me inscrever?pois só assim para dar um jeito na tábua que eu tenho no lugar da bunda."_

-Tá incrível,cara você tem que ver a maioria das garotas que crescemos estão muito gatas.

Kira se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com o rumo da conversa e deu uma leve tossida para lembrar que eles não estavam sozinhos e que estava um puta frio.

Os dois olharam para ela sem entender.

-Sei que vocês querem continuar essa conversa,mas pode ser depois que entrarmos?Está muito frio e com certeza eu não estou com vontade de pegar uma gripe.

-Kira!-exclamou Petunia.

Piers olhou para Kira surpreso.

-Uou,Kira?-falou incrédulo.

-Sim,sou eu.-falou em tom de zombaria.

-Nossa,você mudou.-falou olhando para ela de cima para baixo.

Kira corou com a forma que ele a olhava.

-Bem da ultima vez que você me viu,eu tinha por volta dos oito anos.

-SIm verdade,as vezes esqueço de quanto tempo eu fiquei fora.

-Entendi,sem ser grossa,mas podemos entrar como disse antes não estou no clima de pegar uma gripe.

-Oh claro entrem.-falou dando espaço para passarem.-Deixe que eu pegue o seu casaco.

-Claro,obrigada-falou abrindo o casaco.

Piers colocou as mão no ombro dela a ajudando a tirar o casaco.

-Obrigada,Piers.-falou olhando nos olhos dele.

-De nada-falou se aproximando do rosto dela e colocando a mecha do cabelo,de Kira,atrás da orelha,era clichê,mas isso não deixou de fazer com que ela corasse.

COFF COFF

Os dois pularam de susto ao ouvir o som e olharam para a direção que vinha o som,era Duda que não estava com uma cara muito boa.

-Er..Eu vou procurar as meninas.-falou Kira se afastando dos garotos.

Duda ao ver que sua prima se afastou deu um tapa no ombro do amigo.

-Ai por que você fez isso?-falou Piers.

-É sério isso cara?Que você estava dando em cima da minha prima?

-Não tenho culpa que a sua prima está uma gata.

-Mas, tem de dar em cima dela,Kira está fora dos limites.

-Velho os limites são para as irmãs dos amigos,nunca ouviu que prima não é parente.

-Bem Kira é diferente,ela foi criada pelos meus pais então ela está na categoria de irmã,ou seja,está fora dos limites,e ela tem somente catorze anos.

-Cara quanto drama,não é como se eu fosse casar com ela,e ela terá quinze em algumas semanas.

-Eu sei que você não vai se casar com ela,mas a minha prima não vai ser mais uma na sua lista.

 **Enquanto os meninos discutiam…**

Kira estava andando tentando deixar de se sentir abalada pelo flerte com Piers.

-Com licença,mas alguém já te falou que você é muito parecida com uma amiga,sumida,nossa ,chamada Kira.

Kira se virou

-Lore,Clara-falou se lançando para abraçar as duas.

 **pausa para apresentação:**

 **Lore ou Lorena:15 anos amiga de infância,alta,mais alta que Kira,olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos divertida,irônica e a típica garota má.irmã mais nova de Clara.**

 **Clara:18 anos,loira de olhos azuis,alta,à mais alta do trio,divertida leal.**

 **Voltando para a história..,**

-Nossa que saudade vocês estão linda.

E elas estavam mesmo Lorena usava um vestido sem manga rosa,de veludo,um blazer preto,um salto preto,os olhos esfumados e para finalizar um batom vermelho.

Já Clara usava um vestido branco,com as mangas em um tecido transparente,parecido com tule,um salto alto preto,o olho esfumado e um batom rosa.

-Você também não está nada mal.-Clara.

-Você viu o quão quente Piers está?-perguntou Lore.

-Sim,Deuses a puberdade dele foi muito boa a de Duda também.

-Duda é o loiro que está ao lado dele.-falou Clara olhando para cima da cabeça de Kira.

-Sim é ele.

-Uou,gente oh família abençoada a sua.-falou Lore,Kira revirou os olhos para a fala da amiga.

-Pelo que parece os dois estão discutindo,será que é por conta de uma certa baixinha que conhecemos?-Clara.

-Primeiro baixinha é a mãe e segundo por que seria por minha causa?

-Primeiro nossa mãe é mais alta que você…-começou Lore.

-E segundo nós bem vimos o momento de vocês e como ele olhava querendo ser o vestido que você usa-terminou Clara.

-Ou que o vestido estivesse no chão.-Lore.

-Vocês estão sendo ridículas ,ele nunca me olharia ou me desejaria desse jeito,com toda certeza de garotas mais bonitas,que eu,no internato ou aqui.

-E ela fala,que nós que somos ridículas,Clara.

-Kira,você nunca se viu no espelho?Você é linda e tem um belo corpo.

-Primeiro:não me acho feia,só me acho comum.E segundo:sim eu me vejo no espelho e não tem nada de mais em mim,a única coisa marcante na minha aparência são os meus olhos.

-Oi?primeiro sim seus olhos são lindos,mas não é a única coisa bonita em você,tem um belo corpo,o seu cabelo é lindo você é toda linda.

-Então pare de falar que você é nada de mais,pois vamos bater em você.

-Tanto faz,vamos para a cabana.

A cabana era a casa dos fundos,a maioria das casas da região tinha uma era onde os adolescentes iam para,escutar música,dançar,beber e se drogar escondido dos pais.

Chegando na cabana,havia algumas pessoas o que mais chamava atenção era Luca,que estava tocando violão,ele além de Kira era o único que falava portuguê dois,sempre nessas festas,cantavam alguma música juntos.

As três foram em direção a mesa de bebida e encheram os seus copos com a bebida,se chamava suicídio,ninguém sabia o que realmente tinha na bebida,só que era incrivelmente forte e se beber mais de cinco,tinha o risco de você cair em coma alcoólico,e não era brincadeira o último a tentar beber mais de cinco realmente acabou parando no hospital.

As meninas se sentaram no chão,como os outros,escutando a música ou fumando maconha ou cigarro mesmo.

-Hey Kira,bora cantar algo?-perguntou Luca.

-Claro.-falou se levantando e sentando perto do garoto.-Pode ser:Nando reis Pra você guardei amor?.

-Pode sim.

O rapaz começou a tocar o violão e logos os dois juntos começaram a cantar em sincronia.

-Pra você guardei o amor

Que nunca soube dar

O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar

Sentir sem conseguir provar

Sem entregar

E repartir

As pessoas começaram a prestar a atenção nos dois,alguns balançavam no ritmo da música e outros puxavam os seus parceiros para dançar.

-Pra você guardei o amor

Que sempre quis mostrar

O amor que vive em mim vem visitar

Sorrir, vem colorir solar

Vem esquentar

E permitir

Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz

Quem entender o que ele diz

No giz do gesto o jeito pronto

Do piscar dos cílios

Que o convite do silêncio

Exibe em cada olhar

Kira levantou a cabeça e ficou surpresa ao se deparar com seu primo e Piers olhando-a cantar,mesmo se sentindo de repente nervosa,ela continuou a cantar,mas sem desviar dos olhos de Piers.

-Guardei

Sem ter porquê

Nem por razão

Ou coisa outra qualquer

Além de não saber como fazer

Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar

Achei

Vendo em você

explicação

Nenhuma isso requer

Se o coração bater forte e arder

No fogo o gelo vai queimar

Piers,mesmo não entendendo o que a música falava,sabia que Kira estava cantando pra ele,e o mesmo se viu encantado pela voz da garota que parecia uma sereia o enfeitiçando com o seu canto

-Pra você guardei o amor

Que aprendi vendo os meus pais

O amor que tive e recebi

E hoje posso dar livre e feliz

Céu cheiro e ar na cor que arco-íris

Risca ao levitar

Vou nascer de novo

Lápis, edifício, tevere, ponte

Desenhar no seu quadril

Meus lábios beijam signos feito sinos

Trilho a infância, terço o berço

Do seu lar

Enquanto cantava Kira se sentia cada vez mais perto de uma adolescente comum sem ter que se preocupar com alguém querendo matá-la e outro tentando fazê-la lutar.

-Guardei

Sem ter porque

Nem por razão

Ou coisa outra qualquer

Além de não saber como fazer

Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar

Achei

Vendo em você

explicação

Nenhuma isso requer

Se o coração bater forte e arder

No fogo o gelo vai queimar

Kira sabia que talvez Piers só queria ficar com ela e nada mais,e se viu surpresa por não se importar com isso,Durante a canção Kira se fez uma promessa.

" _Durante esse verão eu vou fazer tudo que uma adolescente comum faria,e o que é mais juvenil do que um romance de verão?"_

Continua...

 **Para quem não entendeu a escolha da musica da Melanie,não foi algo dirigido a família de Kira e sim as famílias do bairro em que a Kira vive.**


	3. monstro

**Oii lindas desculpa a demora,esse momento esta bem louco na minha vida,enem vestibular e tudo mais.**

 **Bem esse capitulo é mais curto que o outro,mas tem uma surpresa**

 **espero que vocês gostem**

 **ele vai focalizar no nosso adorado Lord da trevas,bem realmente é bem complicado fazer o ponto de vista do Tom por ele ser uma pessoa tão enigmatica**

 **O meu tom,sou possessiva,ele tem varios lados,o vingativo,o frio e o gostável,que é o nivel que ele usa pra quem ele realmente se preocupa**

 **qualquer duvida pode falar no comentários que eu respondo**

 **musica do capitulo ruelle-monsters**

 ** _Ah ah ah oh - One misstep, you're mine_**

 ** _And you better stay clever if you wanna survive_**

 ** _Once you cross the line_**

 ** _You'll be wishing you would listen when you meet your demise_**

 ** _Ah ah ah oh_**

P.V.A Kira

Kira acordou com o som de algo batendo na janela,ficou alguns minutos de olhos fechados esperando a sonolência passar,depois se sentou na cama se espreguiçando,abriu os olhos se levantou e olhou que a sua coruja estava batendo na janela,a frente da sua cama,

o quarto de Kira tinha duas janelas,uma estava em cima da sua cama voltada para os fundos da casa e outro na lateral onde via,a plantação de lirius vermelhos e lisianthus roxas e brancas.

Kira se levantou e foi para janela,abriu-a e deixou que Edwiges entrasse no quarto,a ave deixou a carta e foi para a gaiola dela.

-Obrigada, você esperar por muito tempo?

a garota não teve resposta,a coruja já tinha adormecido.

A bruxa pegou a carta e a abriu.

 _ **"Cara herdeira da nobre,e antiga,casa Potter,**_

 _ **é com tristeza ao lhe dizer que suas suspeitas estavam corretas**_

 _ **não temos o inventário completo,da situação.**_

 _ **Porém acredito que no dia da reunião,terei ao meu alcance tudo sobre a sua herança e contas e quem está por trás disso.**_

 _ **Estou procurando o testamento dos seus pais,para ocorrer a leitura,acredito que a senhorita queira em privado.**_

 _ **Espero a nossa reunião no dia onze de julho,às: catorze horas.**_

 _ **assinado:**_

 _Ragnarok_

 _ **Responsável geral pelas contas Potter".**_

 _"Então daqui à cinco dias saberei a verdade."_

Kira viu que ainda era cedo,infelizmente,o sono tinha ido ão se levantou,pegou o seu cobertor e um livro de ficção e saiu do quarto indo para o jardim,especificamente um banco de madeira que ficava ao lado das suas plantações de flores,sentou nele e começou a ler o livro se perdendo nas palavras.

 _ **No outro lado…**_

Marvolo estava irritado,não bastasse ter ficado treze malditos anos sem um corpo,só sobrevivendo por ter vivido praticamente como um parasita,isso acontece.

Ele queria torturar ou matar alguém,alguém não,ele tinha em mente duas pessoas,Peter e Bart,sério mesmo que a única coisa que ele encarregou aqueles dois imbecis de fazerem eles fizeram completamente errado.

Não bastasse por conta do maldito rato,sua aparência por dois meses fosse de uma mistura nojenta de homem com cobra,isto acontece.

Bem não era a aparência de cobra que o incomodava,era a sua mudança física,depois de dois meses ele conseguiu a sua aparência original de volta,só que com muitas diferenças,no lugar do seu cabelo liso e preto,estava agora um cabelo meio ruivo desarrumado,sua estrutura óssea tinha mudado ao invés de um rosto longo e aristocrático estava uma face mais rústica e quase primitiva,a única coisa que não tinha mudado eram as cores dos seus olhos.

Ele não conseguia dormir,por malditos dois meses ele não dormia,porque tudo que vinha pra Marvolo eram imagens dela,daquela maldita garota,a sua mente acabava invadindo a dela em momentos completamente inadequados.

O que o deixava excitado e enojado ao mesmo tempo,ele não era um voyeur e nem um pedófilo,por Salazar a menina nem tinha quinze anos.

Pode ser o bruxo do mal,ou um monstro,como falam,mas até ele tem os seus limites,e desejar uma criança como ele se encontrou desejando a herdeira Potter era o cúmulo.

-Milorde.-Marvolo foi chamado por Lucius,ele achava engraçado como Sr Malfoy o chamava pelo título,por Salazar ele era o seu afilhado.

-Lucius,sabe que não precisa ser tão formal comigo,eu literalmente limpava as suas fraldas.-"e te disciplinava quando precisava" completou em sua mente.

-Desculpe-me,Marvolo.-pelo que parece isso é o máximo de informalidade que Lucius conseguiria mostrar com ele.-Achei que você gostaria de saber o que coletamos sobre a Herdeira Potter.

Mais uma vez Marvolo odiou a reação que seu corpo teve ao ouvir o nome da menina,era como se a sua mente e seu corpo não concordasse mais com o que sentir em relação a garota.

-O que tem ela?-perguntou tentando fingir indiferença.

-Como sabe a garota mora com os tios trouxas.-falou Lucios,com leve tom de fato de uma herdeira ter sido sujeitada a morar com alguém que era inferior.

-Sim,eu sei disso,mas o que tem de tanta importância isso?

-Você não sabe,mas era de conhecimento comum em Hogwarts que Lily Evans e sua irmã não tinha um dos melhores relacionamentos,a irmã mais velha sempre pareceu odiar tudo relacionado a magia e a Lily.

-Lucius,está me dizendo que Dumbledore,colocou a salvadora em uma casa que ele sabia que era abusiva?-O ódio que sentia por Dumbledore aumentou ainda mais ao saber disso,Marvolo odiava que alguém crescesse da mesma forma que ele,mesmo que fosse sua inimiga.

-Se essa foi a intenção dele,Dumbledore,como diz o ditado trouxa,deu um tiro no próprio pé.

-Como assim Lucius?-Não era como se o ditado fosse incomum para ele,mas sabia o quão vasto era o conhecimento de Lucius sobre os trouxas.

-Bem Senhor,se Dumbledore queria que a irmã de Lily,abusasse de Kira Potter,ele teve o efeito contrário,a mulher tratou e cuidou da garota como se fosse sua própria filha.

-Está me dizendo que essa trouxa,simplesmente passou por todo o ódio que tinha pela irmã e tratou a menina de forma digna?

-Sim, que parece essa trouxa e o marido são os únicos trouxas que eu posso considerar digno de ter uma bruxa na família.

-Sim,mudando de assunto,como vai a procura de Lyra?

Ao tocar no assunto,Lorde Slytherin viu a máscara de seu afilhado cair,mostrando o lado emocional dele.

-Faz quinze anos Tio,que a procuramos e nada.-Lucius sempre o chamou dessa forma quando estava chateado,sabia que ele foi mais um pai pra ele do que Abraxas foi ao longo dos anos.

-Vamos encontrá-la,nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

-Nunca pensei que ia ter ódio tão grande por alguém que é da família,como eu sinto por Sirius Black.

-Lucius,Sirius,infelizmente, é uma vítima tanto quanto nós.

A reação de Lucius ao ouvir essa sentença foi imediata,o rosto mostrou a raiva e ódio que guardava dentro de si por tantos anos.

-VOCÊ O ESTÁ DEFENDENDO?DEFENDENDO O MOLEQUE QUE ROUBOU UMA CRIANÇA DO COLO DA MÃE?PRA LOGO DEPOIS ABANDONAR A CRIANÇA COMO SE FOSSE UMA BONECA.

Marvolo respirou fundo tentando se controlar,se fosse qualquer outra pessoa,não pensaria duas vezes antes de torturar ou matar a pessoa,Mas Lucius não era qualquer um,ele era o mais perto que Marvolo se permitiu de gostar de alguém como um filho.

-Lucius,eu entendo o seu ódio por Sirius,Mas isso não é motivo ou desculpa de você me desrespeitar dessa forma,antes de eu ser seu mestre, sou seu padrinho e só porque fisicamente você é mais velho que eu,não me impedirá de puni-lo como uma criança.

Lorde Malfoy abaixou a cabeça sentindo vergonha de seu comportamento.

-Desculpe senhor.

-Está tudo bem Lucius,sei que sua sobrinha é um assunto delicado.Não estou defendendo o que Sirius fez,a ação dele me dá mais pena do que qualquer coisa,pelo fato que ele se permitiu acreditar cegamente alguém que em nome dessa lealdade sequestrou a própria filha e depois a não é o vilã realmente você deveria ter odio é Dumbledore,por usar o vínculo de padrinho e afilhado,que SIrius e Kira compartilham para manipulá-lo.

-Sim tio.

Enquanto pensava sobre a informação e a manipulação de DUmbledore sobre as pessoas,algo realmente surgiu pra ele,se essa ideia realmente for verdadeira Dumbledore poderia ser mais previsível do que Marvolo tomou conta.

"Seria muita idiotice,repetir duas vezes a mesma escolha,mas o velho sempre acreditou ser o melhor dos melhores."

-Lucius,não procure em familia sangue puro,apoiantes de o velho tem a ousadia de deixar a herdeira Potter com a irmã que todo mundo acredita que odiava a sangue ruim e mágicos,não duvido que Dumbledore escondeu Lyra com trouxas,fazendo ela acreditar que é uma nascida trouxa.

-Então devo procurar por nascidas trouxas,que frequenta Hogwarts?

-Acredito que sim, por agora a noite você ainda tem seus deveres.

-Sim,padrinho.

Lucius,arcou,para a diversão de Marvolo, e saiu da sala.

Marvolo sentiu novamente o puxão na cabeça dele,mais uma vez sua mente o estava levando para mente de Kira Potter.

continua...

 _ **we never shoot to stun, we're kings of the killing**_

 _ **we're out for blood, we'll take them one by one**_

 _ **we're kings of the killing, we're out for blood**_

 _ **we never shoot to stun, we're kings of the killing**_

 _ **we're out for blood, we'll take them one by one**_


End file.
